Jealous
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Cemburu adalah hal yang wajar bagi setiap pasangan. Tapi, kalau kelewat cemburu itu bukan lagi hal yang bisa dibilang wajar. Cemburu berlebihan, dan cemburu kepada seseorang yang belum dikenal secara rinci. Hal itulah yang saat ini dialami oleh Sakura. Rasa cemburunya yang sangat berlebihan sampai mengkhilafkan dirinya, membuatnya buta akan segala kebenaran./OOC/AU/NaruSaku 4Ever!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character, Many mistakes here, Mainstream & boring, Story from me**

 **NaruSaku always**

 **Rate : T / Genre : Romance and humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jealous**

 **#**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Sebuah alat penggaruk rumput kembali mencakar tanah. Si pelaku lalu menarik rerumputan kering, membawanya keluar dari dalam kandang seekor Kuda.

Orang yang diketahui bergender wanita itu menyeret paksa alat garpu raksasa di tangannya. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut panjang, wajah cantiknya terpasang masam. Ia membersihkan kandang Kuda dengan kekesalan yang memuncak, dengan begitu gerutuan dan makian terus meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

Seorang lelaki yang baru tiba di depan pintu kandang, terkejut seketika tatkala mendapati sang Nona Haruno sedang bekerja sendirian memberishkan kandang Kuda.

"Nona! Apa yang Anda lakukan.." Lelaki berambut coklat cepek itu berseru.

"..." Gadis yang memiliki warna surai setara dengan warna permen kapas itu tak mengubris, terus saja menggaruk keluar rumput dari kandang Kuda tersayangnya.

Yamato segera masuk ke dalam, kemudian langsung merebut alat penggaruk rumput dari genggaman tangan mulus sang putri majikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah !"

Suara lantang— Sakura membuat kepala Yamato tertunduk. "Maaf Nona, ini sudah menjadi tugas kami.." Jelasnya sopan.

Sakura menggeram. "Kau bilang ini tugas kalian !?" Kecamnya tajam. Yamato semakin dalam tertunduk, bersikap sopan terhadap sang Nona muda. "Kalau ini tugas kalian, seharunya kalian merawat Fox dengan baik."

Gadis itu berbalik membelakangi Yamato. Tangan kurusnya terangkat, lalu jari-jemarinya menyisiri rambut putih sang Kuda yang bernama Fox itu.

"Lihat, kalian bahkan tak menyisir rambut Fox !" Rambut lebat sang Kuda tersisir secara kasar. "Kalian tak merawat Fox dengan baik." Yamato hanya diam mendapat kemarahan dari Sakura.

Dengan tergesa Sakura mengambil ember yang terletak diluar pagar kandang. "Bahkan air minum untuk Fox-pun belum di ganti. Apa kau ingin membunuhnya, hah !?" Gertaknya, lalu membuang air bekas minum Fox dengan cara menyiramkannya kasar.

Beruntung wajah Yamato tak terkena imbas dari air yang dibuang Sakura.

 **Prangg!**

Suara benda besi yang dilemparkan terdengar keras dan menggema di dalam lorong yang berleret kandang Kuda, membuat seorang peremuan yang tengah mengelus kepala Kudanya dari luar kandang terkejut dibuatnya

"CEPAT AMBIL LAGI, ATAU AKU AKAN MEMECATMU SEKARANG JUGA !"

Yamato mundur keluar. "Ba–baik Nona !" Dan setelahnya, ia bergegas pergi untuk mengganti air minum yang baru untuk Fox.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya secara kasar. Nafasnya berhembus penat, seolah sedang memburu udara yang melarikan diri dari hirupan pasokannya.

Shizune yang baru beberapa detik tiba di kandang Fox, langsung menggeleng. Ia masuk, menghampiri Sakura yang tampak kacau. "Sakura, kenapa ini ?" Tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Ia mengelus bahu gadis itu, mengusapnya untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Mereka sudah menelantarkan Fox-ku, Shizune-senpai..."

Sakura tertunduk, menyingkirkan guguran poninya keatas kepala. Buru-buru ia menyeka pipinya, menghampus bekas aliran jejak air mata.

"Itu tak benar. Mereka merawat Fox dengan baik, Sakura."

"Tidak Senpai! Aku melihatnya sendiri. Kandang Fox banyak rumput, rambutnya berantakan karena mereka tidak menyisirnya, dan air minum untuk Fox juga kotor. Mereka tidak merawatnya, mereka menelantarkan Fox-ku !" Suaranya terdengar lantang.

Shizune meraih kepala Sakura, menuntunnya untuk bersandar di dadanya. "Tenanglah." Gadis itu menurut, dan membiarkan rambutnya dielus. "Ada masalah apa? Tak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini, apalagi sampai memarahi pengurus Fox.."

Sakura menenggelamkan wajah sumringahnya dibalik dada Shizune, meredam kegeramannya terhadap seseorang disana.

"Senpai..." Shizune menunduk, menatap kepala Sakura sambil terus mengelusnya. "Apa aku ini jelek ?" Tanya si gadis pinky tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Tentu saja kau tidak jelek, kau cantik.. sangat cantik, Sakura..."

"Kalau memang seperti itu. Lalu, kenapa dia bersama wanita lain." Shizune menjauhkan kepala Sakura. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap lembut perempuan itu, bibirnya mengulas senyum.

"Jadi itu masalahnya !?" Sang gadis mengangguk, dan masih menunjukan raut sumringah. "Ayo ikut aku, kita bicarakan hal ini di tempat yang lebih nyaman." Ia lalu langsung menggandeng tangan kecil Sakura, membawanya pergi berjalan menuju ke taman untuk mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman disana.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Seorang pria bersurai pirang kuyup terlihat sedang mengelus kepala Kuda. Bibir merahnya terangkat tipis, mengurai senyum untuk sang Kuda tercinta.

"Fox, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tangan kokoh pria itu menyisir rambut sang Kuda menggunakan kelima jari tangannya. "Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu, sekarang badanmu terlihat semakin besar saja." Ujarnya, lalu tertawa pelan.

 **Tupp!**

Seseorang meletakan seember air di depan pagar kandang Kuda. Orang itu ngos-ngosan, akibat kelelahan. Naruto melihat keluar kandang. Seketika ia langsung mendapati Yamato disana, sedang dibanjiri keringat lelah.

"Airnya belum diganti, Yamato-san ?"

Yang ditanya cepat-cepat menengadah. Spontan, lelaki itu terkejut seketika.

"Tuan muda !" Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul, menggantikan jawaban darinya.

"Bagaimana kabar Fox ?" Kembali Naruto berkutat dengan surai lembut sang Kuda. "Fox terlihat berbeda." Imbuhnya lagi, lantas melihat lagi kearah Yamato berada.

"Apa yang berbeda dari Fox ?" Tanya balik Yamato.

Naruto melepaskan ikatan tali Fox dari tiang kandang. "Fox semakin besar, dan pastinya dia sudah tumbuh menjadi seekor Kuda yang kuat.." Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Yamato. "Kau merawat Fox dengan sangat baik, Yamato-san. Oh ya, apa Fox-ku yang gagah ini sudah diberi makan ?"

"Sudah, Tuan muda." Sahut Yamato.

"Hm, sudah? Lalu, kenapa kandangnya bersih? Dimana makanannya ?"

Naruto menuntun Kuda jantannya untuk keluar. Dengan tangan yang tengah mengelus perut sang Kuda, ia kembali mengalihkan tatapan kepada Yamato.

"Tadi Nona Sakura datang, lalu Nona membersihkan kandang Fox sambil marah-marah. Membuang dari makanan hingga air minum Fox yang keduanya baru saya ganti dengan yang baru..."

Dahi Naruto berkerut mendengar penjelasan Yamato. "Kenapa dia marah-marah ?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Yamato menggeleng, lalu menjawab. "Saya juga kurang tahu Tuan, karena sebelumnya belum pernah Nona Sakura datang kesini sambil marah-marah seperi tadi."

Terdengar helaan nafas.

"Dimana dia sekarang ?" Tanya Naruto langsung.

"Ada di taman, bersama Nyonya Shizune."

Naruto segera menaiki Kudanya. "Baiklah, aku akan ke sana." Yamato mengangguk.

Bersama kuda yang ia tunggangi, Naruto berlalu dari hadapan Yamato. Dengan gerakan tenang dan santai ia mengendalikan Fox. Mereka berjalan santai menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju ke taman luas.

Tempat dimana seringnya orang memesan makanan berat disana.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Kaki kurus yang terbalutkan oleh otot-otot kuat milik seekor Kuda berhenti berjalan begitu tiba di salah satu meja bulat yang terdapat di taman. Sengatan matahari siang sangat menyilaukan, membuat kedua mata Naruto menyipit karenanya.

"Shizune-nee, dimana si pinky idiot itu ?"

Spontan, Shizune melihat kesamping. "Oh, Naruto-kun." Sapanya, tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan kepadanya.

"Tadi Yamato-san bilang si pinky itu ada bersamamu disini, lalu dimana dia sekarang ?" Pria itu mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, namun berbeda dari yang pertama.

"Tebak saja, dimana Sakura sekarang." Wanita berambut pendek itu tertawa, membuat Naruto mendengus.

"Aku serius."

Tawa Shizune terhenti, ia lalu menatap pemuda Rubah itu. "Bukan, 'kah kau memang selalu serius, tak pernah bisa bercanda. " Cibirnya.

"Ck, terserah! Jadi, dimana si idiot itu ?"

"Cari saja di dekat danau, dia ada disana.."

Tanpa meninggalkan kata-kata, Naruto pergi begitu saja. Berniat untuk menyusul Sakura, karena sejak semalam gadisnya itu tak bisa di hubungi. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana kabarnya, main hilang kontak tanpa sebab.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Naruto tersenyum samar manakala blue safir tajam miliknya menemukan sesosok perempuan mungil bersurai merah muda, tampak sedang berjalan santai di tepian danau. Tanpa fikir panjang, ia-pun langsung pergi menghapirinya.

 **Tapp tapp!**

Suara tapak Kuda tak membuat Sakura melihat ke belakang. Tanpa berniat untuk berhenti walau hanya sejenak, ia terus berjalan bersama dengan wajah masamnya.

"Hey !"

"..."

Sakura tak menjawab ataupun— menoleh kesal panggilan. Tanpa melihat-pun ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara ketus dan datar itu.

"Sakura !" Naruto mengulangi lagi panggilannya terhadap sang— kekasih.

"..."

Namun sungguh sangat disayangkan, lagi-lagi panggilannya tak mendapat respons dalam bentuk apapun dari Sakura.

"Kenapa tak membalas pesan dariku ?"

Gadis itu masih diam, tak kunjung membuka suara. Langkahnya semakin di percepat, namun Naruto bersama sang Kuda masih setia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa sekarang kau bisu ?"

Shit! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat kesal oleh Naruto, membuat ia semakin menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Sangking cepatnya berjalan, sampai-sampai ia terlihat seperti sedang berlari.

Naruto berhenti, lalu hanya memperhatikan punggung kecil Sakura. "Memangnya aku sudah melakukan kesalahan apa? Sampai dia tega mengacuhkanku seperti ini.." Gumamnya, kemudian kembali berjalan dengan Kuda yang ia tunggangi.

.

.

"Apa-apaan dia itu !" Terdengar suara gerutuan Sakura. Kakinya menghentak-hentak diatas tanah, hingga mengasilkan suara kaki beradu dengan tanah.

Naruto merundukan kepala, melihat Sakura dari atas badan Kuda.

"Sakura, katakan apa kesalahanku! Jangan mendiamiku seperti ini terus." Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak, membuat Naruto cepat-cepat menarik tali di leher sang Kuda jantan untuk ikut berhenti.

Sakura melihat kearah Naruto dengan kepala menengadah. Tatapan datarnya menyiratkan kekesalan yang sangat, hingga Naruto terheran dibuatnya. Secara, ia, 'kan tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat sampai-sampai Sakura menatapnya tajam begitu, seolah ingin mengajaknya bertarung di ranjang saja.

—Opss! Sepertinya tidak begitu, mengingat betapa bengisnya tatapan Sakura pada Naruto saat ini.

Pria itu mengangkat tinggi sebelah alis tipisnya, menanti kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil kekasih merah mudanya itu.

Sakura mendesis bak ular berbisa. Astaga! Rasanya ingin sekali ia menjambaki rambut pirang itu. Oh Tuhan, tolong berikan perempuan cantik ini kesabaran, agar dia tak menyerang pacar super tampannya itu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau ingin minta cium?."

Lihat! COBA LIHAT! Bukankah laki-laki pirang itu menyebalkan. SANGAT MENYEBALKAN MALAH!

Sebisa mungkin Sakura menahan diri untuk tak meleceti wajah tampan pria disampingnya itu.

Kalau sampai terjadi, 'kan ia juga yang akan rugi nantinya. Begini issue yang tersebar dalam seputar berita publik. 'Dulu seorang Sakura Haruno mempunyai pacar yang super sexy, tampan dan sempurna. Tapi, kenapa sekarang jelek? Lalu dimana pacar super tampan dan sexy-nya itu. Mati, 'kah?'

Tidak! Tidak! Ia tak mau hal itu sampai terjadi, mau di taruh dimana nanti mukanya. Di belahan bokong besar Chouji? Ahh! Tidak! Bahkan bokong berlemak Chouji-pun tak bisa menampung wajahnya dari tatapan orang seluruh dunia.

Lagi pula, mana mungkin Sakura bisa merusak kulit mulus wajah kekasih pirangnya. Apa lagi kalau sampai menggunakan tangannya sendiri. No! No! Meski cukup bodoh dibidang pelajaran sekolah, tetapi seorang Sakura Haruno tak sebodoh itu untuk melukai pria yang amat ia cintai.

"Jika dilihat dari tatapanmu, sepertinya bukan sebuah ciuman yang kau inginkan dariku, ya.." Kembali pemuda itu bersuara, sambil memasang pose sok berfikir.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeram, namun amarahnya masih bisa ia tahan.

 **'Hufft~ sabar! Sabar Sakura. Ingatlah, bahwa peremuan sabar di sayang Tuhan, dan semakin ditambah dengan kecantikan.."**

Inner Sakura menenangkan sang raga, menahannya agar tak melakukan hal diluar dugaan.

"Sepertinya yang kau inginkan adalah..." Kalimatnya terjeda. Sengaja memang, karena Naruto ingin melihat wajah Sakura yang penasaran.

"An..."

Bisikan halusnya tak terdengar, hilang bersama terpaan angin yang membawa pergi kalimatnya sebelum dapat di dengar oleh siapapun.

"Aku benar, 'kan !?"

Sakura mendekat, lalu kakinya berjinjit.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Aku tak bisa mendengarnya." Tangan kiri Sakura terpasang di permukaan telinganya, lalu ia kerahkan telinganya kepada Naruto. Menyuruhnya untuk mengulangi lagi kalimatnya.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya merunduk semakin dekat pada Sakura, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura kemudian kembali membisikan sesuatu disana.

"..."

Angin berdesir, menerpa dengan lembut rambut kedua sejoli yang tengah berbisik itu.

"!?" Sakura terperangah mendengar bisikan samar Naruto di telinganya.

Begitu usai, Naruto menjauh, meninggalkan telinga Sakura. Sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat samar, menatap wajah polosnya.

"Iya, 'kan ?"

Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar, ternganga dengan wajah blank.

Tak menunggu lama tenggelam dalam sweardropp-nya, segera gadis itu bangun. Kepalan tinju kecilnya langsung ia daratkan di perut keras Naruto, membuat mata sipit lelaki itu terbelalak karena mendapat pukulan mendadak di perut sexy-nya.

"DASAR CABUL!" Makinya— murka kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang mengaduh kesakitan karena ulahnya.

Ia berjalan begitu cepat. Tergesa menjauh dari tempat Naruto, sambil sesekali menggerutu dan melirik Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Oouch—"

Naruto mengelus perutnya yang baru saja dihadiahi bogem matang oleh Sakura. Wajahnya bertekuk menahan ringis, dan membiarkan Sakura berlalu darinya.

Eitts! Tunggu dulu! Jangan kira ia akan membebaskan Sakura begitu saja. Tunggu saja nanti, kalau perutnya sudah tak terasa ngilu lagi. Maka, ia pastikan akan kembali untuk mengejar kekasih pinkish tercintanya itu.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

"Menyebalkan !"

Gerutuan jengkel menemani setiap langkah Sakura dalam melewati jalan setapak. Rasa kesalnya terhadap Naruto masih bersarang dalam dirinya, hingga terpaksa ia harus pergi untuk menghindari pria itu.

Sulit sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau tidak diberi hukuman dengan seperti cara ini, nanti pemuda itu tidak jera untuk melakukan kesalahan lagi.

"Sakura, tunggu aku !"

Sakura mendesah bosan.

Lagi-lagi Naruto. Oh, ayolah. Kalau keadaannya seperti ini terus— menerus, bagaimana bisa ia memberi pelajaran untuk pemuda itu. Tahu-lah, 'kan, bahwa ia tak pernah bisa marah sampai berlama-lama terhadap Naruto. Apa lagi kalau dia sampai membututinya seperti ini.

Aarggh! Sial! Lama-lama ia bisa mati gila karena sosok Naruto Namikaze yang teramat ia puja itu.

"Sayang !" Suara Naruto tak terdengar datar, tatkala menyebut panggilan tersebut.

Sial! Panggilan manis itu...

Lagi-lagi jantung Sakura berdebar hebat karena mendengar panggilan— membujuk itu. Namun, ketsunderean-nya masih tetap bertahan kokoh, hingga tak bisa digoyahkan hanya dengan hal semacam panggilan 'sayang'.

Merasa muak tak kunjung mendapat respons, pemuda itu mempercepat langkah Kudanya. Sangking cepatnya, hingga ia membuat Kudanya berlari.

Sakura berhenti berjalan, kala Naruto bersama sang Kuda menghadang jalannya. Pemuda itu turun dari badan Kuda, lalu langsung menghampiri tempatnya berdiri dengan gaya sombong.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Apa kau sudah berpaling dariku? Katakan! Siapa pria brengsek itu. Berani-beraninya dia ingin merebutmu dariku."

Sakura terdesak, ia terpojok akibat mendapat bertubi-tubi tudingan kalimat yang Naruto semburkan kepadanya. Namun, selang puluhan detik bungkam, akhirnya Sakura membuka suara.

Ia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menahan diri karena kelakuan liar Naruto.

"Justru yang terjadi malah sebaliknya." Naruto tersentak. Dapat Sakura lihat dari sorot mata tajam itu, pupil kecilnya yang bergetar.

"Sebaliknya ?" Pria itu malah balik bertanya.

Sakura mendekat kearah Naruto, menengadah untuk bisa membalas tatapan bingung dari sana. "Kau tak mencintaiku lagi! Kau sudah berpaling dariku! Berpaling dengan wanita lain, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah wanita simpanamu !"

Naruto semakin tak mengerti, bertambah bingung pula saat mengingat bahwa ia tak pernah menduakan Sakura. Jangankan ingin mendua, pikiran selingkuh-pun tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Lalu, tuduhan apa yang Sakura tudingkan kepada Naruto saat ini?

"Apa yang kau katakan !?" Si pemuda bertanya— lagi.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan, sekarang menyingkirlah dari hadapanku !" Tatkala Sakura hendak melaluinya, dengan gesit Naruto menangkap pergelangan gadis itu. Menahannya untuk meminta sebuah penjelasan yang pasti.

"Jelaskan !"

Sakura menyentakan tangannya dari cekalan erat Naruto. Tapi sia-sia saja. Toh, pergelangannya juga masih tercekal erat.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan, jadi sebaiknya kau urusi saja wanita simpananmu itu !"

Naruto terkesiap, bahkan acungan telunjuk lentik terhadap dadanya-pun ia abaikan begitu saja.

"Apa ?" Sakura sok bersikap angkuh, membuang muka kearah lain. "Wanita katamu? Wanita apa hah? Aku tak pernah bersama wanita lain selain dirimu.." Ujarnya lagi, namun Sakura masih bersikukuh dalam pendirian tsundere-nya.

"Entahlah, kau tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang."

What! Suruhan bodoh macam apa itu?

Naruto mendesah lelah, lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Arghh! Hentikan sikap idiotmu ini !" Mendapat ucapan kasar seperti itu, sukses memancing picingan tajam Sakura.

"Idiot katamu !" Suaranya melengking tinggi. "Jadi mentang-mentang aku gadis bodoh, kau bisa seenaknya mempermainkanku. MENDUAKANKU! SELINGKUH DIBELAKANGKU !"

Naruto terhenyak, mendengarkan dengan seksama tudingan Sakura yang menurutnya— konyol.

"Aku melihatnya. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Kini suara lengking itu berbunyi tak sekeras tadi. "Aku melihatmu malam itu. Kau bersama wanita itu, kau sedang memeluk mesra pinggang wanita itu.."

Dahi Naruto berkerut, pertanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tunggu dulu! Malam itu? Wanita? Lalu memeluk mesra pinggang wanita itu?

WHAT THE—

"!" Peringatan keras melintas dalam benak Naruto.

Hell No! Dalam sejarah hidup keluarga terpandang Namikaze, seumur hidup belum pernah Namikaze muda yang satu ini membawa wanita lain selain Sakura main ke apartement-nya. Camkan itu! Seorang Naruto Namikaze belum pernah mengajak wanita lain dari Sakura dan Ibunya mengunjungi tempat tinggalnya.

Ehh! Tunggu dulu! Ibu? —

"Wanita berambut merah itu seenaknya menempati Apartement-mu, bahkan dia sampai berani masak ditempat biasa aku memasakan makanan untukmu..."

Tidak salah lagi. Ini pasti pasal hari itu. Tapi... Mau bagaimana lagi. Biarkan sajalah, yang terpenting untuk saat ini Naruto sudah tahu apa yang telah membuat Sakura jadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku akui, wanita itu memang terlihat sempurna. Dia juga jauh lebih sexy dariku." Dengan kepala merunduk, kembali gadis itu mencerca. Membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan wanita yang ia anggap sebagai wanita simpanan Naruto.

"Body dibagian bokongnya jauh lebih menonjol dariku, betisnya juga terlihat padat, dan lekukan badannya benar-benar sempurna. Berbeda dariku yang tak sempurna, atau bahkan jauh di kata dari sempurna.."

Jika dilihat raut Naruto memang terpasang tenang dan datar. Namun, dibalik topeng datar tersebut ada sesuatu yang tertahan disana.

Sebuah ledakan tawa...

"Rambutnya panjang, dan bewarna merah. Itu adalah hal yang sangat langka, jelas saja hatimu tergugah untuk menerima wanita itu."

"Ppffft..."

Tawa tertahan lolos dari selipan bibir merah Naruto.

Sakura menengadah— lagi, mendongak untuk menatap pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kau senang sudah membuatku seperti pengemis !" Tudingnya langsung.

Naruto segera mengulum bibir, menahan tawanya agar tak meledak.

"Setelah puas dengan diriku, sekarang aku sudah tidak ada arti apa-apanya lagi di matamu, selain hanya dijadikan untuk bahan tawaanmu saja..."

Tidak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan, selain hanya diam dan mendengarkan tanpa jenuh ocehan tak jelas Sakura.

"..aku bagaikan karakter dalam sebuah komik, dan kau penciptanya yang mata duitan sehingga kau seenak bokongmu mempermainkan peranku sebagai karakter wanita utama menjadi karakter wanita bodoh sehingga posisi yang seharusnya aku tempati direbut oleh karakter wanita sampingan."

Sakura menarik nafas— sejenak. "Aku tersingkirkan dari tempatku! Dari hatimu! Dan wanita itu yang telah merebut posisiku. Dialah wanita perebut, wanita perampas! Aku benci dia dan dirimu! Aku benci Kalian berdua!" Kalimat terakhir Sakura mampu membuatnya terengah-engah, akibat ia kepanjangan melontarkannya dengan octave tinggi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan gerakan pelan. Ia mendekatkan jarak dirinya dengan Sakura, lalu berdiri tegap di hadapan perempuan itu. "Semua tuduhanmu tidak benar! Itu fitnah! Kau sudah salah menuduh, kau memfitnah kami tanpa tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya."

Sakura terkesiap. Mata lebarnya mengerjap berkali-kali. Namun, tak lama kemudian mulutnya kembali terbuka. Hendak membuka suara, untuk melontarkan lagi kata-kata pedasnya kepada Naruto.

"Pembohong! Kau memang lelaki pembohong dan tukang selingkuh, Naruto!

"Sak—"

"Aku benci padamu."

Naruto terpaku. Namun, kembali ia membuka suara. "Dengarkan aku du—"

"DASAR PEMBOHONG !"

Sayang sekali, lagi-lagi ucapannya tersela dengan suara lantang Sakura.

"Aku mo—"

"DASAR MATA KERANJANG !"

"Ka—"

"DASAR TUKANG SELINGKUH !"

"Say—"

"DASAR PRIA JAHAT !"

"Hey! Ak—"

"DASAR PRIA BAJI—"

 **Ctapp!**

"— Aawww!"

Sebuah jentikan mendarat di dahi lebar Sakura, membuat kalimat lantangnya gagal terlontar dan tergantikan dengan aduhan ringis sembari ia memegang titik dahinya yang tadi mendapat jentikan kesal.

Sakura melirik keatas, hendak melempar makian lagi kepada Naruto. Namun, belum sempat mulutnya terbuka, secara mendadak ia katup kembali.

Naruto— pelaku yang menjentik dahi Sakura tadi. Kedua alis pirangnya nan tipis, saling bertaut— naik begitu tinggi. Mata sipitnya melihat ke bawah, tepat kearah Sakura. Tatapannya terlihat begitu tajam, hingga mampu menusuk inner Sakura yang sedari tadi menghasut untuk mencaci-maki dirinya habisan-bisan.

Wajah tampan itu tampak sedang memendam sesuatu yang berat, yang Sakura ketahui adalah 'luapan amarah' karena mulut lancangnya yang tak bisa di rem.

Naruto maju, semakin mendekati Sakura yang termundur kaku karena kedatangannya.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan— berat. Sial! Kenapa tubuhnya malah bergetar hanya gara-gara menghadapi Naruto yang mendadak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tapi, sungguh. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat Naruto semarah itu, —sangat menakutkan.

Bagaimana tidak takut, bila saja wajah datar dan dingin yang selalu terlihat tampan dan menawan, mendadak berubah drastis. Sama halnya dengan seperti apa yang dialami oleh Sakura saat ini.

Wajah Naruto yang tak lagi terlihat seperti wajah seorang manusia, melainkan malah menyerupai muka sangar siluman Rubah berekor sembilan yang terdapat dalam mitos di negara Jepang.

Well. Ia bisa tahu, sebab dulu ia pernah melihat pahatan patung siluman Rubah yang hidup pada zaman dahulu kala.

Dengar-dengar dari cerita orang di sekitar. Katanya siluman Rubah itu bisa merubah wujudnya menjadi seorang wanita cantik, dan berkeliaran di malam hari untuk mencari makan. Yang diincar oleh siluman Rubah itu adalah seorang pria, bukan wanita.

Okay. Cukup mendongengnya, dan sekarang mari kembali dengan keadaan yang sebelumnya.

Keringat— dingin bercucuran disisi wajah pucat pasih Sakura. Jantungnya mendadak berhenti berdetak, membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

Mata tajam Naruto mulai menyipit, dan kedua alis tipisnya saling beradu semakin dekat. Sedemikian pula menambah kesan horor, membuat Sakura benar-benar mati kutu.

"N–na–naru...to-kun..."

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari yang dipanggil namanya.

Sumpah demi Tuhan, Sakura sangat menyesal jadinya. Bagaimana kalau nanti Naruto memutuskan dirinya, dan benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya demi wanita lain.

Tidak! Tidak! Ia tidak mau hal itu sampai benar-benar terjadi. Ia sangat mencintai Naruto, ia bahkan tak bisa hidup tanpa sosok Namikaze muda yang bersifat angkuh itu.

Sakura melangkah maju, semakin mendekat pada Naruto yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

"N–naru ma–ma–maafkan a–a–ak–aku."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban, walau hanya sekedar deheman datar sebagai respons.

Sakura panik. Segera ia raih lengan berotot Naruto, memegangnya dengan perasaan takut-takut.

"..." Pria itu masih diam— tanpa sepatah katapun terlontar dari bibirnya yang tertera datar.

"Naruto-kun !"

"..."

"N–naru say—"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Panggilan Sakura langsung terpotong, tatkala tawa nyaring yang sejak tadi Naruto tahan demi menjaga image 'style cool'-nya, akhirnya tak mampu lagi untuk ia bendung hingga lepas.

Akibat tawanya yang menggila, sampai-sampai membuat pegangan kaku dilengannya terlepas.

Sakura tercengang dengan mulut terbuka. Matanya tak bisa mengerjap, akibat terkejut karena tawa Naruto yang membahana. Ia sweatdropp, melongo sambil masih menengadah.

Sumpah untuk demi apa hah? Hari ini, untuk yang pertama kalinya seorang Naruto Namikaze tertawa hingga terbahak-bahak di depan orang. Sampai-sampai Sakura tak percaya dibuatnya, melihat Namikaze angkuh yang satu ini tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal sepeti itu.

Mulut Naruto yang biasa tertakup rapat karena irit bicara, kini malah terbuka lebar. Melepaskan tawanya, hingga lupa akan sekitarnya.

"N–naruto-kun! Kau, 'kah itu !?"

Pertanyaan konyol yang Sakura ajukan tak mendapat jawaban, dan bodohnya malah tawa menggelegar yang menjawab. Oh no! Itu bukan sebuah jawaban mau-pun respons.

Sakura melangkah mundur, sedikit menjauh dari Naruto yang seperti bukan seorang Naruto Namikaze asli.

Akibat tertawa lepas, membuat Naruto sulit bernafas. Tenggorokannya tercekat, dan konyol-nya ia masih sanggup tertawa hingga perutnya serasa geli seperti digelitiki.

"Hahaha—ppfftt—"

Naruto mencoba untuk membungkam mulutnya, dengan cara mengatupkan mulutnya sekuat dan serapat yang ia mampu.

Kedua mata Sakura menjadi bulat kecil, dan iris indahnya yang awalnya berkilat hijau menjadi putih dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Ia double sweatdropp!

Perlahan, tawa lepas Naruto mulai mereda. Disela memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit, ia menatap Sakura sambil berdengus-dengus karena tawa yang masih ada.

"Hahaha— ppfft... Oh, ya Tuhan— ppfft ... semoga tidak ada yang m–melihatku seperti ini ppfft— BWAHAHAHAHA..."

Ia tak berhasil menghentikan tawanya, sehingga lagi-lagi ia harus kembali tertawa hingga terbahak.

Sakura bangun dari bengongnya. Saat merasa yakin bahwa sosok pirang tersebut adalah kekasih tercintanya, ia lalu kembali mendekatinya tanpa ada keraguan.

"Hentikan tawamu itu, Naruto-kun !"

Teguran Sakura tak didengarkan, yang ada Naruto malah semakin gila tertawa lepas.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Tawa Naruto menggelegar nyaring, membuat burung yang sedang bertengger nyaman di dahan pohon langsung beterbangan jauh meninggalkan danau.

Lama-lama Sakura merasa jengkel juga dengan Naruto yang tertawa seperti orang tak waras. Jenuh sudah ia menunggu, maka dengan cepat tangannya menyambar perut Naruto. Langsung mencubit keras dagingnya, bak jepit kepiting yang sulit dilepaskan bila seseorang sudah terkena jepitnya.

"HAHAHAH— oouchh...!"

Berkat cubitan Sakura, tawa Naruto berhasil dihentikan dan di gantikan dengan ringisan— panjang.

"BAKA !" Gadis itu memekik. Pulasannnya terhadap perut Naruto semakin bertambah kencang, membuat pria muda itu berhenti tertawa sepenuhnya dan malah merintih.

"Ampuunn... Sakit, sayang..."

Begitu Naruto sudah kembali normal, Sakura melepaskan cubutannya, meninggalkan perut Naruto yang berdenyut-denyut sakit. "Setan apa yang sudah merasuki dirimu, sampai kau tertawa seperti orang kesurupan !" Cercanya terhadap sang kekasih.

Tak menjawab, Naruto malah berdehem, lalu kembali memasang raut tenang.

Begitu merasa sudah kembali normal seperti sedia kala, dan bisa mengendalikan diri. Naruto meraih kedua tangan mulus Sakura. Ia genggam lembut, juga ia kecup.

Mendapat perlakuan romantis dari Naruto, lagi-lagi membuat Sakura merona. Jantungnya bertalu-talu, hatinya dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga cinta.

"Sakura, kau sudah salah paham. Semua yang kau tuduh itu tidak benar, sungguh sayang." Pemuda itu menangkup sebelah pipi kiri Sakura. Mengelusnya lembut, dan penuh dengan rasa cinta.

Sakura tersentuh. Cepat-cepat ia meraih tangan kokoh Naruto, kemudian balas menggenggamnya. Sama halnya dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto terhadapnya. "Kalau memang benar, lalu siapa wanita yang aku lihat di dapurmu di malam itu ?" Tanyanya dengan nada lembut, tak lagi sekasar tadi.

Sebelum itu senyum tipis tercipta di bibir sexy Naruto, dan setelahnya baru kemudian ia menjawab jujur dan seadanya dengan fakta nyata yang ada.

"Dia adalah Ibuku."

Sakura tersentak.

"Wanita cantik yang sangat aku cintai, dan wanita yang sudah melahirkan-ku di dunia ini yang sekarang sudah kau miliki seutuhnya."

"..." Sakura diam membatu— tanpa kata.

"Dia Ibuku, Sakura.."

"I–i–i–ib...bu."

Naruto mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

Bagaikan tersambar petir dalam derasnya hujaman air hujan, Sakura membatu. Matanya membola sempurna, dan tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Ia kaku, hanya bisa berdiri tegak seperti pahatan patung Rubah ekor sembilan yang pernah ia lihat.

Bagaimana bisa, Sakura yang dengan bodohnya mengira bahwa Ibu dari pacarnya adalah selingkuhan pacarnya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu sih?

Oh! Ayolah. Bodoh sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi jangan sampai melewati batas seperti ini donk. Perempuan konyol mana coba yang tega menuduh kekasihnya selingkuh dengan si Ibu kandung, menuduh kekasihnya telah menduakan dirinya dengan si Ibu kandung.

Tidak ada wanita lain yang seperti itu, kecuali Sakura Haruno.

Sakura tak bergeming, dan tatapannya kosong. Seolah ia sedang terkena Genjutsu, jurus milik Itachi Uchiha yang dengan tega telah membantai habis clan-nya sendiri.

'Siapapun tolong aku!' Pikir Sakura. 'Tolong! Tolong alirkan cakra kalian. Lepaskan Genjutsu ini dariku! Aku mohon, tolong aku! Tolong aku... NARUTO-KUN!'

"Sakura !"

Gadis itu tersentak akibat mendapat panggilan heran dari Naruto, dan langsung membuatnya tersadar kembali. Ia mendongak lagi, mempertemukan pandang matanya dengan blue safir tajam milik Naruto.

Ia terdiam, sambil menatap lekat paras menawan pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura ?" Naruto mengelus mahkota gulali sang gadis. Balas menatapnya— namun lembut.

"Naruto-kun..." Panggil si gadis— manja.

"Hm !?"

"Ini semua salahmu, Naruto-kun !"

Naruto tercengang akibat mendapat kecaman tersebut, ia lalu menjunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku !?" Tanyanya dengan menunjukan raut heran.

"Iya, dirimu Naruto-kun. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak secepatnya mengenalkanku kepada Ibumu. Setiap kali aku tanya, kau selalu beralasan, 'ini belum saatnya, bersabarlah sebentar sayang'. Kenapa kau seperti itu, apa kau tak bersungguh-sungguh mencintaiku !"

Naruto terhenyak. Begitu cukup lama terdiam, kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. "Rupanya kau sudah tak sabar lagi ya.." Menghiraukan raut sedih yang Sakura pasang di wajah cantiknya, pria muda itu malah menggodanya.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia bergerak, dan langsung menyambar tubuh tegap Naruto. Memeluk lelaki menawan itu dengan begitu eratnya, dan menenggelamkan paras cantiknya dibalik dada bidang sang pria.

"Kau jahat, Naruto-kun !" Berkat T-shirt silver yang membalut tubuh— sexy Naruto, membuat suara manja gadis itu teredam.

Naruto malah tertawa, sambil tangan kokohnya mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Sayang. Bukan maksudku untuk menghindar, tapi aku tidak bisa memaksa Ibu untuk datang jauh-jauh dari kota Uzushio ke Konoha.." Ia mendaratkan kecupannya diubun-ubun Sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang Ibumu ada di Kota ini ?" Sakura meninggalkan dada Naruto. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, menatap wajah lembut diatasnya.

"Itu hanya kebetulan, Ibu ada disini karena Ayah. Senju Corp mengadakan meeting bersama Ayah, karena itulah Ayah dan Ibu ada di Kota ini sekarang."

Jemari panjang Naruto menyingkirkan helaian merah muda Sakura. Menaruhnya ke belakang, untuk melihat betapa cantiknya paras perempuan tsundere tercintanya itu.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku sebelum aku berburuk sangka kepada dirimu dan Ibumu..."

Pipi sebelah kanan milik Naruto disentuh oleh Sakura. Telapak lembutnya mengelus penuh sayang pipi halus tersebut, sembari matanya melempar tatapan sendu kepada lelaki pirang itu.

"Semalam aku menelfonmu, dan menyuruhmu datang ke apartement-ku untuk memberimu surprise dengan cara mengenalkan Ibuku."

Sakura menurut, tatkala Naruto menggandeng tangannya. Mengajak dirinya untuk berjalan, menghampiri Kuda tersayang milik mereka yang tengah menunggu dengan sabar mereka berdua.

"Aku memang sengaja merahasiakan kedatangan Ibuku, agar nantinya kau akan terkejut saat melihat kecantikan Ibuku." Naruto memapah Sakura, menainkannya diatas punggung Kuda yang mereka beri nama Fox.

"Tapi kenyataannya, Surprise-mu malah menghasilkan dampak buruk untuk kita berdua.."

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia lalu melingkarkan pergelangannya disekeliling pinggang kecil Sakura, membuat badan mungil di depannya lekas bersandar penuh pada tubuhnya.

"Kau benar. Kalau tahu akan seperti itu kejadiannya, maka pastilah aku tidak akan mengisengimu."

Kuda yang mereka berdua tunggangi mulai berjalan, manakala Naruto menggerakan talinya dari belakang Sakura. "Penyesalan selalu datang diakhir. Kalau diawal sebelum kejadian, pastinya orang itu sudah mendaftar duluan.."

Karena kata-kata Sakura, lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa dibuatnya.

"Iya, kau benar sayang..." Balas pria itu, dan masih sempat-sempatnya ia mengecup cuping telinga Sakura dari arah belakang.

Perlakuan Naruto sukses meloloskan tawa manis dari belahan bibir peach Sakura, membuat perempuan itu memegang manja kedua pergelangan tangannya yang terjulur memegang tali Kuda.

"Mau menemui Ibuku ?"

"Malam ini, 'kah ?" Sakura dapat merasakan, bahwa Naruto mengangguk dibelakangnya. "Tentu aku mau. Harus berdandan cantik dulu, supaya aku terlihat sempurna di mata Ibumu."

Kaki Kuda yang dipenuhi oleh tonjolan-tonjolan otot kuat itu menapaki jalanan tanah. Melangkah santai, sambil membawa sepasang kekasih diatas punggung kokohnya.

"Tenang saja, Ibuku bukan wanita pemilihan kok.."

Suara Naruto terdengar semakin jauh dari Danau.

"Baguslah, aku lega mendengarnya."

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Senyum kikuk diulas oleh bibir mungil Sakura, tatkala seorang wanita paruh baya datang ke depan sehabis dari dapur untuk mengambil minuman yang akan disuguhkan kepadanya.

Wanita berparas cantik itu langsung duduk disofa, yang terletak tepat di depan Sakura berada.

Kedua tangan mungil Sakura saling meremat satu sama lain. Keringat panas menuruni sisi wajahnya, membuat ia sulit untuk bergerak.

"Jadi..."

Suara serak basah dari wanita bersurai merah panjang itu sukses membawa tatapan mata Sakura tertuju ke depan, dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan iris Violet kepucatan milik perempuan jelita disana.

 **'Naruto-kun! Kau dimana sih. Ayo! Cepatlah kembali.'** Batin Sakura berdo'a, memohon agar Naruto cepat kembali dari berbelanja di Minimarket terdekat.

"Kau siapanya Naruto ?" Tanya Kushina kemudian. Senyum manis ia tunjukan kepada Sakura, membuat perempuan itu salah tingkah.

"Ak—"

"Namanya Sakura Haruno, Ibu !"

Suara dari arah pintu masuk langsung mengintrupsi kalimat Sakura, membuat Kushina dan Sakura segera melihat keasal suara datar tadi.

Terlihat sosok Naruto disana. Dia sedang berdiri, sambil tersenyum tipis. Pria itu menutup kembali pintu apartemen-nya, ia lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Dia kekasih yang ingin aku kenalkan kepada Ibu." Naruto duduk disamping Sakura. Tatapannya ter'arah lurus ke depan, menatap paras jelita sang Ibu.

Kushina tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, bergantian menatap Sakura dengan menunjukan wajah berseri.

"Sungguh !?" Kedua anak adam dan hawa disana mengangguk secara bersamaan. Senyum Kushina semakin lebar merekah, hingga matanya menyipit. "Ahh!. Cantiknya. Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah ?"

Sakura tertegun dengan pipi merona. Naruto tercengang, sehabis mendengar pertanyaan Kushina yang menurutnya terlalu mendadak.

"I–ibu..." Suara pria muda itu terpatah— tergagap. "Masih bel—

 **Drrt drrt.. drrt drrt!**

Ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja bergetar, pertanda ada yang menelfon. Kushina meraih benda miliknya tersebut, lalu langsung menjawab panggilan dari orang yang bernama Minato.

Sakura menoleh kesamping, memandang wajah tenang Naruto. Tangannya bergerak, lantas meraih tangan sebelah kiri Naruto, membuat perhatian empunya teralihkan dari depan.

"Aku gugup." Tutur sang gadis dengan suara pelan berupa— bisikan. Senyum tercipta di bibir merah Naruto, kemudian ia membalas genggaman erat terhadap telapak lebarnya.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi kau harus bisa tenang dan santai, agar semuanya baik-baik saja.." Bujuk pemuda itu. Sakura mengangguk, pertanda ia mengerti. Senyum manis ia tunjukan kepada Naruto, agar kekasih pirangnya itu tahu bahwa ia bisa mengatasi kegugupannya.

Speaker ponsel menempel pada telinga Kushina. Ia masih senantiasa tersenyum, kemudian membuka suara.

"Hallo sayang !" Sapanya terhadap orang di seberang telepon.

 **"Kushina, datanglah ke Restoran Akatsuki. Boss dari perusahaan Senju Corp mengajak kita untuk makan malam bersama keluarga.."**

Orang diseberang langsung melontarkan kalimat panjang kepada Kushina yang dengan tenang mendengarkan.

 **"Kalau bisa, ajak putra kita sekalian."**

Begitu sang Suami berhenti bicara, kini giliran Kushina lagi. "Baiklah sayang. Aku akan segera datang kesana. Tapi tanpa Naruto, ya." Jawabnya singkat.

 **"Okay sayang, tak apa. Baiklah, aku menunggumu disini bersama yang lainnya."**

"Hm, iya..."

Sambungan diputus.

Kushina menengadah, memandang kearah Naruto dan Sakura— lagi. "Ahh! Maaf ya anak-anak, aku harus pergi sekarang.."

Naruto menyeringit. "Kemana ?" Tanyanya, sembari terus menatap Kushina yang mulai berdiri dari sofa.

"Ibu akan menghadiri undangan makan malam bersama keluarga yang di undang oleh keluarga Senju. Apa kau mau ikut ?"

Cepat-cepat Naruto menggeleng, menolak untuk ikut makan malam bersama. "Aku tidak ikut, aku ingin bersama Sakura saja." Sambil memegang tangan mungil Sakura, pria muda itu berdiri.

"Kau bisa membawa kekasihmu juga." Tawar Kushina. Bersama tas yang ia jinjing dipergelangan, ia berjalan menuju letak pintu yang juga di ikuti Naruto dan Sakura untuk mengantarnya.

"Ahh! Tidaklah, sampaikan saja salam dariku untuk semuanya.."

Kushina mendekati Sakura yang berdiri disamping Naruto. Tangan kurusnya terjulur, menyentuh helaian poni merah muda Sakura untuk diselipkan ke belakang telinga.

Sakura merona, dan membiarkan Kushina membelai pipinya dengan seulas senyum manis. "Cepatlah tentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin memomong cucu dari kalian berdua..."

Kekehan geli terdengar dari tempat lain, membuat iris Violet indah milik Kushina melirik kearah kanan. "Jangan tertawa, aku serius." Spontan, teguran darinya berhasil melenyapkan kekehan sang putra.

Sakura tersenyum malu, juga tersipu malu. Benar-benar tak terkira olehnya, bahwa ternyata Ibu Naruto adalah seorang wanita ramah dan sangat baik hati. Sungguh sangat beruntung dirinya, bisa dicalonkan untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Namikaze.

Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Beruntung ia berhasil memenangkan hati Naruto. Bersusah payah dulunya ia untuk mendapatkan Naruto, sebab banyak wanita di kampus yang saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan sang sosok Namikaze pirang yang di damba-dambakan oleh banyak wanita.

Beruntung sekali kau Sakura Haruno. Bisa memiliki Naruto Namikaze, dan bisa menguasai sosok tersebut seutuhnya.

"Naruto, Ibu pergi dulu ya.." Sang putra mengangguk. "Sakura, tolong jaga putra-ku sampai kami pulang ya." Naruto terbelalak, sedang Sakura mengangguk tanpa paksaan.

"Ibuu..." Kushina tertawa, dan mengabaikan panggilan— teguran dari Naruto. Ia membuka pintu, kemudian segera keluar.

"Aku pergi, selamat malam." Usai terlebih dulu meminggalkan senyum, wanita baya itu lalu bergegas melenggang pergi.

"Ibu, aku bisa mengantarmu."

Langkah Kushina berhenti. Ia memutar kepala, melihat ke belakang. "Tak perlu nak, Ayah sudah mengirim sopir untuk menjemput Ibu." Ujarnya, kemudian lekas berjalan menghampiri lift kotak yang sedang menunggu dirinya untuk segera masuk.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya Bibi !" Sakura berseru.

"Panggil aku Ibu, sayang !" Balasan respons dari sana membuat Sakura tesenyum kikuk dengan wajah memanas. "Baiklah, Ibu."

"Nahh! seperti itu lebih enak didengar." Sakura tertawa.

Sosok Kushina hilang, tatkala wanita bersurai merah pekat itu masuk ke dalam lift yang langsung tertutup.

Sesudah Sakura menutup pintu, ia lalu melihat kearah Naruto yang kini sedang menatap aneh dirinya. Pria itu menyeringai— penuh arti. Tangan kokohnya bergerak, meraih gagang pintu dan segera menguncinya.

"W–what !" Panggil perempuan itu tergagap. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah mundur, menjauhi Naruto yang mendekati dirinya. "J–jangan menatapku dengan wajah j–jorok seperti itu, N–naruto-kun.."

Seringai Naruto semakin bertambah lebar, membuat Sakura meneguk dengan rasa berat ludahnya sendiri. "Sayang, boleh aku 'minta' sekarang."

Bulu roma Sakura berdiri. Ia merinding, manakala mendengar suara parau Naruto yang tengah menginginkan dirinya. Bagaikan seekor Rubah yang ingin menerkam mangsanya.

Sebuah T-Shirt putih jatuh tercampak dilantai, tergeletak lalu diabaikan oleh empunya.

Wajah merona Sakura memucat, tatkala jaraknya antar Naruto yang tak lagi mengenakan baju teratas, terpaut semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA~ !"

Sakura berlari masuk ke dalam, kembali lagi ke ruang tamu.

"AKU TIDAK MAU !"

Ia melengkingkan suara pekikannya, hingga terdengar membahana di ruang apartement tersebut.

"Aku akan memaksa sampai kau mau, sayangku..."

Sakura berlari, melompati meja lalu sofa. Naruto menghadangnya, berlari kesana— kemari mengikuti kemana dirinya berlari.

"AAAAAAAAA! TIDAK!"

Bertubi-tubi bantal petak milik sofa melayang kearah Naruto. Namun, ia dengan sigap menghindar dan menyambutnya. Ia jatuhkan dilantai, lalu kembali berhadapan dengan ke-tsunderean Sakura.

Naruto tahu. Sangat tahu. Bahwa sebenarnya Sakura tak pernah bisa menolak dirinya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Sifat munafik Sakura yang paling sulit ia hadapi.

Sakura bergidik. Cepat-cepat ia bersembunyi dibelakang sofa, bermain kucing-kucingan bersama Naruto.

"Menjauh dariku, Rubah mesum."

"Owh! Jadi sebelum memulai, kau mau main Rubah-Rubahan dulu ya..." Sakura merinding— ngeri mendengarnya. Entah itu raganya yang naif, atau innernya, sampai-sampai menyulitkan Naruto untuk mendapatkan dirinya.

Begitu Sakura hendak berlari kearah kamar, dengan gesit Naruto menghadangnya dari depan. Merentangkan kedua tangan, kemudian langsung menyambarnya sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Yeah! Aku berhasil mendapatkanmu, sayang." Naruto memapah tubuh mungil Sakura, dan langsung membawanya.

"Kyaaaa~ turunkan aku !" Sakura meronta dalam gendongan Naruto yang membopong dirinya seperti penculikan perempuan. Tak ada lelahnya tinju kecilnya menyerang punggung kokoh Naruto, memukulinya sambil mengayun-ngayunkan kaki jenjangnya diudara.

"Jangah harap aku akan menurunkanmu." Sambil berjalan menghampiri letak sofa, tiada hentinya Naruto tertawa. Ia membopong Sakura untuk membawanya ke sana.

Niatnya kepada Sakura begitu buruk. Ia ingin langsung 'merape' Sakura, karena ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan diri saat melihat lekukan indah pada tubuh kekasih tsundere tercintanya itu yang telah berhasil menggoyahkan dinding tembok tebal untuk pertahanan dirinya.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Sakura.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

 ***The End***


End file.
